my dream that is now reality
by chrisey
Summary: what happens when a teenage girl turn into her favorite character and end up livving in sakura's life
1. Chapter 1

My Dream

Based on a true story

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm just a regular girl my name is Mulan and I had this weird dream about the akatsuki do you know how cool that is well that dream change my whole life when it turned to reality and here is the story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Normal P.O.V

There was a light brown girl inside her bed sleeping with all her brownish reddish hair everywhere. It was a Monday morning but well she didn't want to wake up what a bummer." Christy wake up it's already 6:30" a short haired women said with blue highlights in her hair. She is Mulan teenage step sister what a drag." Ok I'm up". The brown haired girl got up and put on a black and red lined shirt, with blue bleach jeans and black and red air walks. She went to her high school "Lynwood Knights". She ran down the stairs out the door not wanting to talk to her step mom. Her dad died two years ago at age 26.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Mulan what took you so long" said a girl with blonde hair next to our school president Marco. "Hey Mulan, did you get the reports from the principle." Marco said with a hoping voice. Why do I have to have them, because I was the secretary of our high school? "Did you see episode 24 of naruto shippuden" Marco said with excitement. "Yeah I did it was so cool.

…………………………………time skip………………………………………

"Mom I'm home is you here?"I said hopingly that she will not answer me. "Oh dear you called me mom I'm so grateful so you have a head ache don't you" "whatever" I ran up to my room getting ready to sleep. "UGu! My life would be easier if I was just Sakura!" I went to the bathroom when I looked into the mirror I was aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Tell me if you like it please review sorry if too short bye-bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two here we come hope you like it_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_To Mulan_

"_O...M...G. I look like Sakura, what is going on."I ran to the living room just to see my older brother Steven. He had brown cute hair in a ponytail like Shikamaru's with blue navy jeans with a shirt that says" I have a sister who is a brat for ten dollars" I was offended when I saw his shirt why, because if I was for sell he would cry like a baby he loves his baby sister so much._

"_UGu Mulan what happen to your hair you look like Sakura""uum well never mind." __I love my sister so much but sometimes she scares me sometimes. __He said that with a laugh. "Ok what is going on"? She looked in the mirror then she saw a portal she touched it with her hand then disappear out of thin air._

_TO NARUTO_

"_Hey Teme where is Sakura I didn't see her all day."" How am I suppose to know it's not like she's my girlfriend"" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "they heard a girl say they turned around and saw "Sakura!"Kakashi was coming a caught the girl who was in his hand blushing." Sakura what were you doing what happened to you "said a furious voice sasuke." What are you talking about my name is Mulan" That's when they all notice her eyes weren't green like Sakura." Where's Sakura if you're not her"" How am I suppose to know" (they are all teenagers and Sasuke never left)_

_Mulan went to sleep. Then had a dream_

_IN HER DREAM_

"_ITACHI HURRY WE NEED TO FIND HER". Said a guy with blue hair and skin." I KNOW SHE CAN'T RUN FOR LONG SHE'S INJURED BADLY." _

_To the girl_

" _DANG I CAN'T RUN FOR LONG IF MY BROTHER FINDS ME I'M DEAD" "THEIR SHE is HURRY UP" I fell off the tree then I was waiting for a thud but didn't feel it then I open my eyes to see my older brother Itachi then everything went black. I woke up in a black room I was scared until someone came in" HOW ARE LIL SIS HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOU LEFT TO AMERICA YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN LEAVE ME LIKE THAT DIDN'T YOU _

_YOU ARE A UCHIHA MULAN __YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT YOU GOT THAT_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS _


End file.
